


Redeemed

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Redemption, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Tony works on the Iron Man armor as he thinks. Drabble.





	Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> A Tony Stark Bingo Fill in drabble format for S5 - a picture of Tony working on the Iron Man armor in the first movie. I hope you enjoy!

This is it. All the years, all the regrets, all the mistakes that he’s made. This is the moment, the _way_ , that he can turn it all around and perhaps contribute.

For a while, he’d felt hopeless. Realization, horror, and the feeling that there was nothing he could do about the fact that his legacy would be death and destruction.

But he’d gotten another chance. An opportunity to be better, to do more for the world, perhaps even to help save it. There was the possibility of being something _more_ than the Merchant of Death. And he wouldn’t waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to come check out my (relatively inactive, lately) [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
